SOLDIER
by FrostysMillenium
Summary: I never thought I would make it this far. Getting into SOLDIER..it's like a dream come true. Let's just hope I don't mess this up. Revised version of my old SOLDIER story. OC centered. Not sure if there will be a Pairing.
1. Unexpected Secrets

Hello hello, welcome to my revised story of SOLDIER!

I just revised it, and to be honest, I´m not sure if I should continue this or not...

But right now, I think I´m motivated enough to continue this!

The first chapter will be done in the Characters p.o.v.

Afterwards it will be written in 3rd person!

Enjoy!

* * *

I never thought I would get this far.

Sitting here, with three other 3rd class SOLDIER.

It´s like a dream come true, I mean, I always wanted to be in SOLDIER.

Since I was a little child and even when my father left for SOLDIER and never came back. All I ever wanted to be was a SOLDIER.

My mother was against it. For more than one reason. But in the end, I still managed to convince her. Actually, about a year ago I was about to give up trying to persuade my mother to let me go.

But then a good friend of mine, Cloud Strife, left for Midgar, also wanting to be a SOLDIER.

He was my, you could say, leading role.

After that I was more determined to be a SOLDIER, because I wanted to see him again.

We always fought against each other, the fight almost always ending with a draw. The other times I won but I always had an advantage in fighting.

Since my father was a SOLDIER 3rd Class, he taught me how to fight...well at least until he left.

I wasn´t particullary angry at my Dad for leaving, I would have done the same…with the exception of telling my family what I´m doing.

So today, I was accepted into the 3rd class of SOLDIER 3rd, yes me, a newbie, someone who was never even in the infantry.

Actually, 2 months ago, when I took the test, for getting into SOLDIER, Cloud send me a message, that he got promoted from being a Cadet into being a SOLDIER.

Now I´m sure you´re wondering: why the heck didn´t Cloud take the test like me and skipped being a cadet?

Well that's because when he joined two years ago, the test wasn´t available.

They just started doing it half a year ago.

If you fail the test, but still want to try to be a SOLDIER, they let you be a cadet and let you work until you prove yourself worthy.

Of course if you don´t even have the requirements for being a cadet they don´t even give you the opinion.

About me….well I dunno…maybe I was just lucky, or they really think I have potential, like Cloud. That´s why right now I´m on my way to the ShinRa company, which is in Midgar.

We´re sitting in a train compartment. It´s not big but also not to small for us, everyone has enough space for themselves.

I´m sitting at the window, beside me a big guy with fussy black hair. Like me and the others he´s wearing the violet uniform of SOLDIERs 3rd class. The guy sitting in front of me has spiky hair standing off in each direction, but not as bad as Clouds, shining in a dark blue. Beside him was the last guy, reading a book. His hair has shoulder length and falling straight down. It´s color is brown-blackish. After a while I continued to stare out of the window. The landscape passing by, seeing how it turned from forest to mountains and back again. The silence was broken as the big guy beside me asked a question.

"How long until we arrive?"

The guy with the book looked up and looked at his watch.

The other either pretending he didn´t hear him or was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn´t hear him.

"About an hour": the bookworm said, before looking at me.

After that he stated: " You look kind of weak, did you get in here by mistake?" I turned at him and shot him a glare

"Just because I´m not as muscular as you doesn´t mean I´m weaker than you." I hissed and he stared at me, as if he´d never thought I would speak back at him.

The dark blue haired man began to giggle:" You shouldn´t tease him, I saw his results, he was better than me."

The eyes of the other guy widened and looked at me. I threw him a smug smirk.

" Don´t underestimate guys who look weaker than yourself" the big guy said.

" My name is Voulk." He also stated.

I nodded and said: "Sora "

" My name´s Yosuke nice tha' meet ya'." The blue haired guy said.

"Takiyo" the bookworm said and looked back at his book.

Voulk seemed like a nice guy, maybe a bit stern, but nice.

Yosuke seemed like the exact opposite, hyper active and overly friendly.

That Takiyo guy seemed like he had this "I am better than you" aura and didn´t give off friendly vibes.

But well….maybe he just seemed like that.

Suddenly Yosuke stood up walked over to me, looking at me while I looked back in confusion.

He then got his hand onto my head and ruffled my hair.

Grinning he said:"Your hair is funny"

Voulk seemed to find this amusing and I could see a smile tugging at his lips.

Takiyo began to laugh and I just pouted.

"Awwwww, don´t you look cute with that pout" Yosuke laughed out.

I glared at him and growled: "Don´t call me cute."

Takiyo was laughing even more than before and even Voulgine began to chuckle silently.

"Well, why shouldn´t I call ya cute?."

I shot him a glare and said:" Call me cute one more time and I´ll cut of something very precious to you."

This shut him up. Slight fear passing his expression. Takiyo still chuckled a bit but stopped to.

Just Voulk was still chuckling."You really do have courage, midget"

I looked up at him. "Why does everyone have to tease me all the time?" I scowled looking back out of the window.

True I was the smallest of them, but it´s just not fair. Yosuke sat back down, also looking out of the window. Takiyo went back to reading his book and Voulgine got back to his thoughts.

Oh yeah maybe I should tell you what I look like. Well my hair is long.

Like buttlong.

But I always have it tied in a low ponytail so it doesn´t get in the way to much.

Blue in color and my bangs are short and defying gravity.

Oh and I think I forgot to mention.

The biggest reason of my mother not liking me to go to SOLDIER is because, they actually wouldn´t accept me if they knew that I am a girl.


	2. Anger Problems

Yo!

Chapter two is now revised!

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 _Maybe wanting to be in Soldier wasn´t that good_ _of an idea_ _..._  
Right now Sora was standing at the train station, looking at the cadets which were standing in a row, saluting to the four new SOLDIER recruits.  
Four Turks standing there too, looking at them. One with black hair, bound into a pony, another one with a bald head and sunglasses, beside him, a guy with red spiky hair also bound in a low ponytail.  
Beside him stood a girl with crimson red hair.  
The worst part was probably the General.

You know, THE General, Sephiroth.

 _'I mean, why did he have to come here? We were just 3rd class SOLDIERs..._

 _He´s one of the most famous SOLDIERs, beside Angeal and Genesis, two other 1st classes._

 _And I heard that a little while ago another guy got into 1_ _st_ _class, but only if the rumors are true.'_

Back to present.

As soon as Sephiroth stopped exterminating them, he stepped forward.

"My name is Sephiroth. Since Genesis is on a mission and can´t show you newcomers around, it´ll be my job to do that."

His voice was sharp like a razor but at the same time like velvet…it had something that drew you toward him.

"So you are the strongest one this year….at least that´s what the examiners said." He said, looking at Sora.

"Hmmm, you sure don´t look like it." He said smiling.

From the corner of her eye she saw Yosuke looking at her, fear written all over his face, it seems like he was afraid that she would do something that would get them all suspended.

Sora smiled back :" Looks aren´t everything, sir." she responded.

She saw annoyance passing through his eyes but as quick as it came it left.

"Well I´m sure you´re right, but you do have feminine features." He said, voice as sweet as sugar.

She could feel the anger rising inside of her, trying to control it, she clenched her fists and said

"Being a bit feminine is a good thing, but I´m sure you would even look good without your _feminine_ hair, sir."

His eyebrows were twitching in anger and Sora bit her lip trying to hold back a grin but it seems like she didn´t manage to because he shot her an ice cold glare.

"You´re probably right, but I´m sure if you would´ve worn a dress, I wouldn´t have thought that you were a guy."

That was it. She snapped. Her fist shot forward, trying to punch him. Well of course she didn´t hit him. He caught her fist with one hand and took another step forward.

"My, my, aren´t you a feisty little boy. Well I´m sure you wouldn´t mind taking this out on one of the training courts, or are you scarred?"

"Why would I be scarred of you, Sir? After all, I´m not the one insulting newcomers on their first day." she said, still smiling.

Another glare.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? You four follow me and you guys" he said looking at the cadets and Turks.

" You can either go back to your quarters or come with us, do as you please."

He walked away, Sora right behind him, Yosuke and the others didn´t take long and were soon right behind her, the Cadets and Turks looked at her as if she was some kind of suicidal.

"Oi, are you serious?" she heard Yosuke whisper behind her.

"He´s the General. A 1st class…are you sure you wanna fight him?

"Sure as hell I am. He insults me and thinks he can do anything just 'cause he´s a 1st class, yeah right, he´s not any better than we are."

She hissed through clenched teeth while glaring at his back.

Sora turned her head a bit to see if anyone of the cadets/Turks followed them.

Two. Two Turks. The one with the red hair and the bald one. The redhead was grinning at her like crazy while the other one seemed bored.

Deciding to ignore them she turned back around to return to stare daggers into Sephiroths back again. He led them through the ShinRa building to the training grounds behind it.

Only the SOLDIER unit and the Turks were allowed to go there.

It was a training ground outside, not like the ones with the simulator. There were no stones nor wood in the field, only grass and earth.

Sora stopped, the others stopping right behind her, but Sephiroth walked straight on till he was about a 30 feet away from her. He turned around and faced her.

"You know, it´s not to late to give up now." He said with a mocking tone.

Sora clenched her fists together again and glared at him. " I could say the same thing to you, now if you don´t mind I would like to get started, _your majesty_."

She practically spat the last words at him.

His eyes twitching in anger he got into his stance and drew his sword. It was about twice as big as him and thin, really thin. For a second Sora wondered if it could even take an attack from her, but she pushed the thought away as fast as it came.

It was _his_ sword after all.

She took her sword off her back and got into her stance.

He moved two of his fingers over the blade while whispering and Sora did the same.

What they were doing is called _Shield_. That means that their swords got dull, so they wouldn´t hurt each other while sparring.

They got into their stances again and suddenly, he leapt forward, his sword clashing onto hers as she blocked. Sora grit her teeth at the sheer strength and almost lost her balance, but before she could he was already behind her, trying to hit her in her side. Sora jumped and landed on the tip of his sword, making a summersault as soon as her feet touched the blade. She landed on her feet looking up right away, seeing a flash of surprise pass his face before it turned into a vicious smile.

Before Sora could even blink he was in front of her, ramming the back of his sword into her stomach. She tumbled back a bit before she felt her head connect with the floor. He pinned her…he fuckin´ pinned her.

She felt the dizziness leaving her slowly and was brought back completely as he rammed his fuckin' blade into the ground, only millimeters beside her head.

Sora looked up and sighted.

" Yeah, you´ve won. Now could you get off me?"

"Why should I?"

She shoot him a glare and then smiled:"What now? You gonna sexual harass the new guy?" she said in a mocking tone.

"What if I am?" He asked leaning closer.

"My, My, is the General a pedophile?"

"Maybe I am, but aren´t you already of age?" He leaned closer again until their faces were only inches apart.

"To bad."

Sora slammed her knee into his gut. His eyes widened and he rolled over, starring right at her with an evil look. She ignored it and got up, brushing off the dusk of her pants.

Sora looked at the others, Yosuke and Takiyo looked slightly shocked, Voulk had no readable expression. The redhead still grinned at her and even the bald one had a smile tug on his lips.

she got her sword and secured it on her back. Sora looked to Sephiroth, seeing him checking his sword and then undoing the spell, she would do that later.

"Where are the shower rooms?"

He turned and looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I´m dirty and my hair´s covered in mud."

"Follow me." He simply stated before turning and walking to a building nearby.

She looked back, sending the others a little smile before turning and following Sephiroth.

The building looked really shabby and run down from the outside, but inside, she never saw a bath this beautiful.

The room was big and completely white, a big pool filled with hot and steamy water in the middle of it, right beside it was a big window. You could see the cliff and forests beneath it, like it was some kind of painting. Sephiroth led her along the pool, into another room which was filled with lockers.

He tossed Sora a key and said:" This is yours, don´t loose it." It had the number 118 on it and she went to look for it.

"It´s in the middle."

She found and unlocked the locker, seeing another uniform inside.

"It´s the alternate uniform. The showers are right ahead through the white door." He said, then turning around and walking out of the room to the "big pool room".

Sora looked after him. After she was sure he was far enough, she began to undress. First the shoulder guards, then the boots. After that came the tight T-Shirt and the bandage beneath it on her chest. I felt relief wash over her as it was gone. It was really uncomfortable to have this bandage on.

She sighted, tapping on tip toes to the shower room, looking inside. The room was big, had at least 20 shower heads in a row. The floor and wall were made out of blue marble, the marble on the floor lighter than the marble on the walls but still, it matched.

Sora let the bandage fall to the floor and took of her pants and underwear. She stepped into the room and turned on the 3rd one from left, which means one couldn´t see her until they walked through the door.

She turned the shower on and let herself relax. Her muscles unclenching, and her arms relaxing. She didn´t hear the footsteps doming up from the locker room and she also didn´t hear the door opening. Sora only became aware of the presence as he began to speak:" Here is a towel for…..what the hell!"

 _'SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!'_


	3. Plot Twist

Aaaaand now, chapter 3! Have fun reading!

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

* * *

 _'You know, I never believed that I wouldn´t be found out…..I always knew that I would be busted some time….maybe because I kept going to the toilet to often when I have my period, or maybe the would find tampons in my stuff or maybe they would notice that I never shower with anyone and would investigate or something like that….but I never, really NEVER expected to be busted on my first day._

 _I mean what the fuck, I just came here and can, if I´m lucky, leave? And I mean in one piece or without some punishment for deceiving them. I thought that, if I was busted, it would be after some months, and maybe, they would make an exception for me because they think I was good enough or something. But NO, I had to be busted on the first day, right after the fight with the General. I´m sure he would love to get rid of me. Dear god, why me? I didn´t even get to see Could!_

 _Fuck my life, really.'_

Sora turned off the shower and turned around, not even trying to cover herself. It was still steamy after all. And what would it do for her? She looked right into these mesmerizing green eyes, noticing them wandering down her body, but not in a perverted kind of way, no...more like...he was trying to actually understand what´s going on. He threw her the towel and went out. Not trying to waste the opportunity, she quickly dried of, wrapped the bandage around her breasts and pulled on her panties and trousers.

Sora got out of the shower room, stepping into the locker room, where the silver haired silhouette waited. They booth stood there, uncomfortable silence around them, as he again looked up and down on her body.

"So…..you managed to get past the physical checkup?"

Shrugging her shoulders she said:"Wasn´t that hard…just told the I had a scar on my chest I didn´t want to show. Told them my father did it."

"And they just let you off the hook?"

"Well yeah…you know, most people don´t want to poke around in somebody's past."

He let out a sight. "You do know that I should tell the president about this do you not?"

"Yes."

"And you know that I will not do it?"

"Yes….wait, WHAT?!

"Certainly, we will have to hide that you are a girl but I have to train you anyway so it should not be a problem."

"Wa-, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"You will have to live in my apartment…but that will not be a problem either because the trainee has to live with his teacher anyways."

"What- live with- wait!"

"And we need to get you a right binder, bandages will only get you so far, and I do not need you to pass out from lack of air because you tied them to tight."

"I told you to WAIT!"

"Wait for what?" Sephiroth asked turning around to face her.

"For me to get it you-you-you-ARGH!" Sora shouted.

She sighted, took a deeeeeeeep breath and asked:" You´re not gonna sell me out?"

"Why should I?"

"Well duhh, because I´m just breaking a rule?"

"So what?" Sephiroth blinked, slightly confused.

"So what? So what? You´re the General! Shouldn´t you report me to the director or something?!"

"So you want me to give away your secret?"

"Wah-Nonononono that isn´t what I want at all!"

"Then why are you complaining?" he asked , slightly confused.

Sora sighed again. _Come on Sora, calm down, no use screaming at him for nothing._

"Because-, Would-, I mean-." Another sigh "Why won´t you tell them? Why would you hide my secret?"

"Because I just fought with you, and I think you have the potential to grow into a good SOLDIER."

He turned away again.

"And besides, if it comes out when you are a 2nd or 1st class sOLDIER, then maybe they will make an exception for you."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, shut up and take up my offer or would you like to be punished and thrown out?"

"Fine fine, no need to threaten me."

She said and walked towards her locker, picking up the fresh shirt and shoulder guards, putting them on, still aware that Sephiroth was waiting.

"You know, you could wait outside for me to finish."

"Well you should get used to me being there, if you are going to live with me.."

He turned around again, walking through the door.

"This is gonna be just great." Sora murmured to herself as she followed Sephiroth outside.

Sora just followed Sephiroth not really taking notice of her surroundings.

' _I mean what would it take for things to just go the way I want them to. I´m not wishing for a wonder that´ll turn me into a guy or something, I just wanted things to go my way until Shinra found out and accepted me even if I am a girl, but no, I had to be found out on the first day._

 _Even thought I am kind of grateful that the general found out and accepted it because this is gonna make things easier. A lot easier. I won´t have to find excuses for going to shower earlier than the rest. Heck, I think he would even send me earlier now. I just hope that the rest of my stay here goes smoothly. And I definitely can´t wait to tell Cloud all this. I´m sure he´ll throw a tantrum when I tell him. He´s going to scold me and ask me what the heck I thought by taking to shower. He will let it sound like it´s all my fault. Yeah…..this is definitely gonna be great._ '


	4. A little bit of trouble

Chapter 4 is here! Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome :3

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 _'Normally, I repeat NORMALLY, I would not take notice of my surroundings when I follow somebody, but today was different…..I tried to memorize the way to Sephiroths apartment. Yes, APARTMENT. This guy has a whole apartment for himself…hardly fair don´t you think. Well yeah, sure now he has to live with me in it, but 2 people in a whole apartment that's as big as my mothers house?_

 _For just one guy?! That´s just kinda crazy…no?_

 _Just so you know, there are 3 classes._

 _1st class, 2nd class and 3rd class._

 _I am currently a 3rd class SOLDIER (lowest SOLDIER class) while Sephiroth is a 1st class SOLDIER (highest SOLDIER class)._

 _Currently there are four 1_ _st_ _class SOLDIER, Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth and the new one, which name I still don´t know. Every_ _three_ _years, two to five new 3_ _rd_ _class SOLDIER get recruited. And every time a 1_ _st_ _class has to take the best of those 3_ _rd_ _years as trainee. Of course, a cadet can also be promoted during the 3 years. Which explains why Cloud is a 3_ _rd_ _class now.'_

"You see that midget? I heard he´s the strongest one this year." A 2nd class whispered to another.

"Seriously? They have to be really weak then, don´t they." The other laughed.

 _'Argh, shut up you assholes, I´m trying to explain complex things here!_

 _Anyway where was I?_

 _Right._

 _So, of course the other 1st class SOLDIER are allowed to train the other 3rd classes and also the trainee, but the 1st class on turn is responsible for the trainee, which means if I do something stupid, Sephirtoh will be punished as well. If I die, Spehiroth will get punishment for not looking after me. Of course it won´t be a grave punishment, but it won´t be nice either._

 _So now you know, hope it wasn´t too confusing.'_

"Come on, I do not have the whole day." Sora heard Sephiroth say as he turned right. Sora meant to turn too but suddenly run into something. She fell back while the someone who ran into her fell forward, right onto her. Before Sora could even think of putting her hands on the floor to stop her fall a little, she already crashed, head first onto the floor.

Her hands went up to her head, trying to look if there was blood anywhere.

"Owwww….."she sighted. That hurt.

"Oh no, I´m sorry, I didn´t look and…" then she heard a gasp. Sora opened her eyes, which she didn´t remember closing, and blinked a few times at the very familiar face. Blonde spiky hair and sea blue eyes greeted her.

"…Cloud?"

"…..Sora…..WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she winced as he screamed, finally sitting up to look at her. Sora too, sat up slowly, her head throbbing in pain.

"Ouch, Cloud you don´t have to scream." she winced as her head didn´t stop throbbing.

"What the heck happened to your hair? Before it was-mmpppphhh."

Sora quickly covered his mouth with her hands and looked straight into his eyes.

"If you don´t want me to be killed then shut up and wait till we get to my room." she whispered.

She saw Sephiroth come back, a confused look on his face. Sora quickly got up and brushed of her pants. Cloud quickly followed as he heard the footsteps.

"Something wrong?"

He looked at me and then over to Cloud.

"Cloud, weren´t you be supposed to be with Zack?"

"Oh Sephiroth." He breathed….in what, relief? Why? And why the heck didn´t he say general?

"Well you see, Zack said he had to go and look for someone and said I was free to do what I want and since today was the arrival of the new 3rd classes I thought I could go and look who they are."

Sephiorth nooded.

"Well it seems like you already know Sora then?"

"W-W-Wel, y-e-e-eah, we´re childhood friends….kinda…."

 _Oh Shit. He just said that did he? Shit. Trouble. Biiiiiig Trouble._

Sephiroth eyed Sora and then Cloud.

"Well Cloud, it is actually good you ran into Sora, I wanted to talk to you anyway." The general said and began walking again. Sora gulped and looked at Cloud who in return looked at her.

"What are the both of you waiting for? A written invitation?" Sephiroth asked when they didn´t follow.

They didn´t waste anymore time and began running after Sephiroth.

As soon as they reached the apartment Sora got nervous, she didn´t want Cloud to get in trouble because of her.

She didn´t want to be responsible for, maybe, ruining her kinda best friends career in ShinRa.

"Oi, Sora….why are you so nervous." Cloud whispered.

She tried to smile at him but she could see in his face that it didn´t work.

"Well you know….we could be in great trouble."

"….Why….what did you do?" he whispered again, this time a angry note in his voice.

"…Let´s just….wait and see."

Sephiroth, seemingly not noticing our conversation opened his apartment with his key and took a second one out of his pocket. He handed it to Sora and went inside.

"Wait….you just got the key…you´re not the best 3rd class this time, right?" Cloud asked, a shocked expression on his face.

Sora chuckled as he glared at her.

"Well yeah I am…..kinda."she said and walked inside, Cloud following closely behind her.

The apartment was big. The living room at least twice as big as the one at her house. In the middle was a big white couch and infront of it, a big TV-set, two white chairs, probably the same material as the couch, beside it. Behind the couch was a big window, like the one in the baths. On each end of the window was a plant….the wallpaper was in a light grey/white tone which fitted perfectly with the red/white/black mustered carpet on the floor beneath the couch and the TV.

Sora saw Sephiroth walk over to the couch and sit down on it. He motioned with his hands for them to come over and they did. They stood before him, both of them nervous, Sora because she knew what could happen and Cloud because he didn´t know what was wrong.

"So, Cloud….you and Sora were childhood friends?"

"Umm…" he looked over at Sora and she bit her lip.

"Yes we are."

"Soo….." He let out a big sight.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" he said in a steely voice.

 _'I was right. We are doomed.'_


End file.
